Scaredy Cat
by eruditefirebender
Summary: Jean wants to watch a horror movie with Marco. Oneshot. JeanMarco fluff.


"Marco, I want to watch a horror movie tonight."

Just as soon as the words came out of Jean's mouth, Marco practically jumped off the couch, running straight to their bedroom. Jean's eyes widened at his sudden reaction, and he sat there for a few seconds, shocked, before getting up himself, to go find him.

Grabbing his book, flashlight and blanket, Marco went and hid inside the closet. He had built himself the perfect no-horror movie fort, all wrapped up in his blanket, and his favourite book. Jean walked through the hallways, checking all of Marco's usual hiding spots when they would play their little games of hiding seek.

"Marco?" he called out, finally opening the door of their bedroom. He sighed, looking under their bed, when he noticed a small moving light through the crack of space between the closet doors and the floor.

Marco heard Jean's footsteps as he came closer to the closet door, and immediately turned his flashlight off, hiding in the darkest corner of the closet. Jean opened the doors, an amused look on his face at the sight of Marco, all curled up in a corner wrapped in his blanket, his freckled face staring up at Jean, frozen. Jean stifled a laugh, leaning against the closet door.

"Marco, don't tell me you're actually _scared_ of horror movies." he teased, walking over to him. He sat down beside him, taking the book from his hands.

Marco shifted in his spot, "I'm not scared," he retorted, looking away. "I just don't like them."

Jean nodded his head, "Mmm... Okay. Then that's no problem." he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Of course, Marco caught sight of the mischievous look on his face, and immediately tried to escape from the cramped space of the closet, only to be caught in the clutches of his boyfriend's arms.

"JEAN! Let me go!" he yelled, trying to struggle out of Jean's tight hold on him.

Chuckling lightly, Jean tightened his grip on Marco as he got up. "But I don't want to." he said, dragging Marco out of the closet, who wasn't intent on moving at all. He dropped Marco, who just lay down on the floor, his body limp.

"I'm not watching that movie." he protested, staying put.

"Marco _come on_, it's not even that scary." he said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"No. I'm not watching it. I told you." Marco repeated.

"Marco-"

"No."

Jean stared down at Marco, who just lay on the floor, not moving a single inch. He stood there for a few moments, while Marco occasionally glanced up at Jean, glaring at him.

Suddenly, a grin grew on Jean face, and he let out a deep breath, shifting his weight over to his right foot.

"Okay, you know what? Fine. We won't watch the movie." he said, his voice passive.

Marco slowly looked up, staring at Jean with his big brown eyes. "Really?"

Jean hummed in response, nodding his head. Sighing Marco got up, standing in front of Jean. He brought a hand behind his neck, rubbing it.

"Good. Cause I thought-" Marco was cut off with a little squeak that escaped his mouth as Jean lifted him up, and over his shoulder, a smirk clear on his face. Marco pounded his fists on Jean's back, waving his legs around frantically, but Jean stayed put, as he carried him over to their living room.

"Jean, you're a sick bastard," Marco said. "I don't want to watch it."

Jean simply laughed in response, setting Marco down, and sitting on the couch. He pulled Marco onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him once again to prevent him from escaping.

He leaned into Marco's ear, "This is payback for making me watch that chick flick of yours like, 10 times." he said, causing Marco to sigh, admitting defeat. Jean turned on the movie, still keeping an arm locked around Marco, and leaned his chin on his shoulder.

As the movie started, Marco relaxed in Jean's arms. Noticing this, Jean moved Marco over to sit beside him, draping an arm lazily across his shoulders, pulling him close. Marco leaned his head on Jean's shoulder, gripping his t-shirt slightly.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Marco was gripping Jean's t-shirt tightly as a side-effect of all the built-up suspense in the movie so far.

"No, no. What the hell! Don't go towards the noise! Run away from it! What the hell, no, don't do that!" Marco was blabbering, as the scene of the first jump scare approached.

Jean chuckled, as Marco literally jumped, hiding his head in the crook of Jean's neck, his hands threatening to practically tear Jean's shirt off.

"Marco, come on. It wasn't even that scary." Jean said, holding Marco close.

"Shut up."

As the movie went on, Marco peeked his head out of the safety of Jean's neck, watching the movie, tensing up as more suspense built up in the movie. Jean raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, surprised that he hadn't tried to escape yet.

"What happened, Marco?" Jean teased, squeezing him a bit. "How come you're not trying to escape?" Marco's cheeks flushed red, as he snuggled a bit closer to Jean.

"I- It- The movie's just pretty good." he lied. He hated the movie, not to mention to jump scares that happened every five minutes. He only stayed because he liked sitting with Jean like this, feeling protected and safe. But he didn't want to admit it to Jean, or else he wouldn't stop bothering him about it for the rest of the month. He jumped again, digging his face deeper into Jean's neck as another jump scare came on the screen.

Jean gave Marco an amused look, trying to hold back his laughter. Marco glanced up at Jean, glaring at him.

"Jean, I swear if you say one word about this, I'm going to make you watch my favourite chick flicks for the rest of the year." he threatened, causing Jean to nod his head, clamping a hand over his mouth.

It was hard for Jean. He struggled to hold in his laughter from all of Marco's adorable reactions, as the movie continued. He sure as hell didn't want to watch Marco's dumb chick flicks _again_.

* * *

As the movie neared its end, Marco was literally clutching on to Jean for dear life. As the final scene appeared on the screen, Marco let out a small squeak as the ghost in the movie attempted to kill the main character. His face was hidden in Jean's neck for the remaining of the movie, not being able to handle the scenes.

Jean poked Marco, "It's done. You can stop trying to tear my t-shirt off now." he said, chuckling.

Marco poked his head out, glancing at the screen and relaxing as he saw the ending credits.

"S-sorry." he said, letting go off Jean, trying to smooth his shirt off with his hand.

"I never you were such a scaredy-cat, you know." he teased, a smirk obvious on his face as he leaned back into the couch.

"I'm not." Marco retorted, his face feeling hot.

"It's adorable, you know." he said, moving a bit closer to Jean, planting a kiss on his forehead, causing Marco's cheeks to flush an even deeper shade of red.

"Sh-shut up."


End file.
